


Safe as houses

by Petra



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throws herself into it, she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe as houses

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://bratflorida.livejournal.com/profile)[**bratflorida**](http://bratflorida.livejournal.com/), who reminded me that I love these characters and why.

Drake's off her nut, but she's bloody amazing when she's got her legs round his waist, so Gene's not raising a fuss. She doesn't shut up--ever--but at least she makes sense right now.

A hammered sort of sense in that accent of hers, posh and demanding. "Move your thumb--up a bit--yes, God, yes."

Throws herself into it, she does, the way she jumps into trouble. It's enough to make Gene want to lock her up. Keep her safe.

Visit her every night, like this, make her shake.

But she'd not be herself if she was safe.  



End file.
